The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balserpink’.
The new Osteospermum originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during July 2002. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Osteospermum cultivars that are freely branching, have a compact and upright growth habit, are freely flowering, and have unique inflorescence coloration.
The new cultivar was the result of the open-pollination of the commercial variety of Osteospermum ecklonis ‘Mira’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,082, characterized by its dark purple-colored ray florets with darker purple stripes and medium green-colored foliage. Seed from the above stated open-pollination was germinated and grown to maturity. One plant from within the progeny was discovered and selected by the inventor during November 2002 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since November 2002 at West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type, with all the characteristics as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.